Getting Even
by kmihara
Summary: Tired of getting dragged around by Castiel Dean comes up with a way to get Even.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but this story. No profit made. On with the show.

Dean opened the door to their crappy hotel room. If he had to spend one more night here he would've burned the place down. He threw his coat on the chair and headed straight to what had to be the world's most rusted fridge to get a beer. After asking Sam if he wanted one he sat down in the chair and took a huge almost choking gulp. God was he tired it seemed like every demon in town wanted to get a piece of them today.

Sam lay on the bed with his feet hanging off the side. He'd give anything for 20 hrs of peaceful sleep they haven't really gotten any for a few days. Man it seems like the more they want to relax the more trouble the demons cause.

"I can't believe Cas sent us here and then didn't help when all those demons showed up." He sighed and tried to relax but was still irritated with Castiel. It's one thing when it's two but four that's kind of pushing it

Dean ran his hand trough his hair. Sam did have a point sure there are other seals breaking but still they barely made it out of there. He took another swig of his beer, which was starting to calm his nerves. He'd probably have to drink three more just to return to normal.

"I'm serious the man needs to lighten up a little" Sam continued obviously still upset. "Dean, are you even listening to me." He turned his head to look at Dean.

Dean was about to tell Sam to just drop it and let it go when he got an awesome idea. "Yeah" he finally answered smirking. "And I know just how to loosen him up." He got up and started pacing the room trying to better his plan.

Sam started to get nervous he'd seen that look on Dean's face before. Last time he did they both got grounded for a month and had to chop 100lbs of wood. "What do you mean?" he asked almost afraid to get an answer.

"Sammy I just got the best idea" Dean continued to pace the floor mumbling to his self. Yeah he thought. This could defiantly work.

"What?" Sam asked still waiting and starting to get irritated again. Dean just continued to pace oblivious to Sam. Sam was about to throw his shoe at Dean when he finally spoke.

"But how will we get him here?" he started taking shorter and shorter strides still trying to perfect his plan he was so sure it would work.

"Dude, do you care to share or not?" he finally got tired of getting ignored and watching the pacing marathon. He stomped over to Dean and hit him on the shoulder.

"We're gonna make Cas think that I'm possessed" he said with the biggest smile on his face. He waited for Sam to respond but he just kept staring at him like he lost it or something.

"What?"

"Well I figured we could call him and once he got here I'll put my hand up and throw you against the wall." his smile got wider. Just hearing the plan out loud was making it that much better. This was going to be awesome.

"Dean, You do realize that you can't really throw me right" Sam stared at him he could see the excitement in his eyes they were practically sparkling. He was started to get more anxious.

" I know that, that's why you're gonna throw yourself" Sam started to smile once he understood. That is a good idea and it would make him feel better about getting hauled around Michigan if he could get some revenge never mind the consequences.

"But" Dean continued "I'm not sure how we're supposed to get Cas here." He started to pace the floor again. "He won't come just because we call him" he knew the answer was right in his face but he just couldn't grasp it.

Sam thought about it for a while before he figured out a way. "But he'll come if he thinks something's wrong. I'll say something's wrong with _you_ that should work right?" They both smiled knowing that would definitely get Cas done here.

"Not bad Sammy." He hasn't been this excited in a long time. But for the sake of the prank he'd have to calm down. Everything had to be perfect they _were_ trying to trick an angel.

"Oh and I know what will make it even better" Sam said. "How about flickering lights."

-----------------------------------------------------

For the last hour they practiced getting there timing right and finally had it down. They then rehearsed their lines. Dean was having trouble so while he continued to practice Sam rewired the room and set it to go off by a remote. It was a lot of work but they forgot about their exhaustion once they started and now had everything ready.

Sam hit the switch causing the lights to flicker. With one last look Sam called with terror in his voice. "Cas, something's wrong with Dean hurry"

They both held back their smile when the plan worked and Cas appeared right away. So far everything was going right. They set the rest of their plan in motion. Dean put his hand up towards Sam and Sam flew back against the wall.

"What is going on?" Cas demanded he stared wide-eyed from Dean to Sam wondering what on earth was happening. How did dean do that?

Sam stared at him with a terrified expression. "Cas I think he's possessed." Castiel looked like he had a stroke as he turned back to Dean. He couldn't be. This had to be a mistake.

Dean just stood there with what he hoped was an evil expression. He chuckled under his breath trying to sound more menacing. Judging from the look on Castiel's face it was working.

"Dean stop this right now." He tried to sound calm but was failing.

Hearing the panic in Castiel's voice Dean put on his best demon voice. "He's mine." He snapped. "And he'll do as I say." He turned back to Sam and put his hand out again this time Sam threw his self across the bed landing on the pillows hidden behind it.

Sam couldn't contain his laughter anymore he stood up. "Got ya…" He froze. The room was empty. Cas and Dean were gone. He looked around and realized that Cas must have taken him. "Crap."

Guess they really didn't think this one all the way through. They didn't see this happening. He sat on the bed not sure if he should laugh or worry about Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything but the story. No profit is made. Now on with the show.

Dean blinks a few times to clear his mind. What the hell just happened? His head felt like someone had given him three knock out blows. He looked up and found Castiel and Uriel staring at him. It all started coming back to him.

"What's going on?" he tried to move but realized that he was tied to a pole. He struggled more to free his self but the ropes wouldn't give way. Damn it.

"Let me go." He demanded.

"You're not going anywhere demon." Cas said

Oh come on they can't be serious. So it probably isn't the smartest plan in the world to make an angel think that you are possessed. But still did they honestly believe that he was a demon.

Uriel picks up a water pail and advances on Dean. He throws the water on him. Nothing happens.

Okay so they are serious.

"I told you it was strong." Castiel said solemnly. "It was able to fling Samuel across the room." Uriel looked at him shocked. That can't be. No lesser demon could do that. They must have a big player on their hands.

"Come on you guys this is just a misunderstanding." What was wrong with them they're angels for crying out loud they should be able to sense that he's not really possessed.

"Leave the boy now demon."

Oh for the love of…. "Fine."

If they wouldn't listen he'd have to get out using his wits. He slumped his head to the side and after a few seconds he raised it again. "What happened…? Where am I?"

"How dumb do you think we are you stain."

Dean shook his head. Considering that he was tied up here he'd have to say very. This is bad how the hell was he supposed to get out of this.

"Uriel" Dean looked over to see Cas with a helpless look on his face. "We have no choice it is too powerful and we can not risk harming him."

"It is forbidden."

"What other choice do we have? We need his help."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Damn it."' Sam paced around the room. This was such a bad idea. How could they have been so stupid? How could _he_? He should of known that something like this was going to happen. What if they hurt Dean? What would he do? How is he supposed to get them back here?

"We need your help." Sam turned around to see Castiel and Uriel. What the hell was Uriel doing here? This can't be good.

"Where's Dean?" He blinked. He wasn't in the hotel anymore. He looked around until he spotted Cas and Uriel. "What's going on?"

"We know we forbade you from using your powers." Cas said. "But we have no other choice."

"What?"

"And don't think you can use them again this is just a one time thing."

They can't be serious what the hell is going on.

"The demon is too strong we need you to remove it." Before Sam could respond they grab him by the arms and drag him into a room. The first thing he sees is Dean and he is relived but then he notices that Dean is tied up.

Dean looks up when the door opens to see Sam with them this time. "Oh thank god Sammy now you can explain to them that this is just a mix-up."

"Your mind control will not work in this room." Cas said. "Do not be fooled by this being."

Sam could not believe what he was hearing he glanced at Dean and got a 'you have no idea' look from him. "Look it really is a mix-up."

The angels look at each other obviously not sure if they should believe him or not. Both of them hoping and praying that the demon wasn't strong enough to use his mind control even in this room.

"It was just a joke you know. We were just playing around trying to get you to lighten up."

"You did this to lighten me up." Cas asked skeptically.

"Yes." Sam and Dean said together. Finally they understood. It was really starting to look like they'd be here forever. Wherever here was, where were they?

"So can you guys let me go now?" Dean asked. He was getting a cramp in his shoulders from being tied up. How long had he been in here anyway?

Cas looked at him and there was so much anger in his eyes that Dean flinched. Before anyone could say anything else Cas and Uriel were gone.

"What the hell." Sam asked.

"Never mind just untie me so we can get the hell out of here." Sam walked over and untied him. Once he is free they look at each other and laugh.

"I can't believe they actually thought I was possessed."

"I can't believe how scared you looked when I got here."

"Hey" He stopped laughing. "I was tied up by angels who thought I was evil, that's not funny."

Sure it wasn't. They headed for the door and Dean pulled the handle but the door didn't budge. It was locked. He searched for the lock but there was none. It was locked from the other side. Crap.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So how long do you plan on leaving them in there?" Uriel asked enjoying the show of Sam and Dean pulling desperately on the door and begging for either of them to come back. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could.

"I don't know yet." Cas looked back at them now taking turns ramming the door. They both gave up and were panting on the floor trying to catch their breath. They called again saying they were sorry. Cas just smiled.

"Maybe now they will think twice before pulling one over on the 'angel'."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

AN: I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
